


Angel of Mine

by DJkillem99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Named Rocky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader eventually named, Reader has a Description, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Swearing, Toriel is judgmental, You have a Rabbit, poc!reader - Freeform, protective Reader, reader has a backstory, reader has a special soul, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJkillem99/pseuds/DJkillem99
Summary: People have always considered you an angel for all the good you do for others. Oh if only they knew just how true that statement was.You are literally a Guardian Angel assigned to protect the Ambassador of monsters, Frisk. It has been almost 4 years since monsters came from the Underground and 4 years since you have become friends with the rag-tag group we all know and love. You've watched Frisk grow and do great things for monsters but of course... Nothing is perfect.(It's totally Sans' fault)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Reader & Frisk, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on here and I'm really nervous about posting (ﾟωﾟ；) 
> 
> But I've had this idea running through my head for a while and I really wanted to get it out. And what better way than to share it with others that could possibly enjoy it! I don't really know what direction to take this, I have a vague idea of what to do but I'm sure I'll eventually need some guidance, so to however may read this feel free to give any input you may want to see.
> 
> Happy Reading!! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> P.S. This was greatly inspired by popatochisp's Dirty Laundry and Fur a Good Time, Call... so if you see any similarities, that is why~ Check out her works if you haven't yet~

With a soft sigh, you look at the building before you. When you went to Romania to see your grandparents, you weren't expecting them to give you their old home. They knew that their time on Earth was coming to an end and they wanted to go back to their childhood home before they passed. You told everyone that you would be gone for a while so you could see them off, figuring they would be close to leaving when you arrived back home. What you weren't expecting was for them to be entirely lucid and even offer for you to have their home in Ebott City.

* * *

_"Știm că rămâi cu prietenii tăi, asa ca eu si papa vrem sa ne luati casa."_

_You look at your grandparents carefully. They are lying together in their bed, holding each others hands and smiling softly as if they aren't moments away from leaving their children and grandchildren behind._

_They were more than just your oldest family, they were your best friends. The three of you were always seen together that people knew you were inseparable._

_Even when they found out they didn't have much time left, they didn't let that stop them from continuing to enjoy their lives. It was one of the many things you admired about them._

_"Nu pot, nu fără voi." You can feel tears pricking the corner of your eyes, but you refuse to let them fall. You know everyone else is trying to do the same, after all, that was one of your grandparents request. They considered this a joyous time for them. They lived their lives to the fullest and are able to rest together without worry._

_And you can tell from the looks they give that it doesn't sway them. So you reluctantly agree and give them both a kiss before promising that you will take absolute care of their home to the best of your ability. The dual smiles you receive in turn makes it much more worth it._

* * *

You're interrupted out of your musings by a familiar voice.

"OH TINY HUMAN FRIEND, I HAVE FINISHED MOVING THE REST OF YOU BOXES. DO YOU NEED ANYMORE ASSISTANCE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" The sweet and lovable skeleton you consider one of you closest friends approaches with an excited grin on his face.

When you first met the skeleton brothers, you were in awe of how animated they were. Of course when you asked Sans about it, he simply responded with "magic" and jazz hands. Papyrus had scolded his older brother for such a lazy explanation, but proceeded to state that yes, it is indeed magic.

A warm smile graces your face once the tall skellie comes into view. He was still in his usual battle body outfit even though you told him he could wear something more comfortable. He simply stated that this would be a job requirement if he were in the royal guard: helping out a friend in need. Needless to say, you let it go with a shrug and small smile.

"I'm fine, thank you Papy-dear. Your assistance was very much appreciated."

Another smile is thrown his way followed by a hug and Papyrus just knows his cheeks are flushed orange. Despite his fluster, he still returns the hug with the utmost amount of enthusiasm.

"I KNOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN AWAITING YOUR RETURN, ESPECIALLY OUR EVEN TINIER FRIEND FRISK. PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM AFTER YOU HAVE SETTLED?"

It was a bit of a surprise to hear such a thing, especially considering Toriel did not seem all that... Pleased about your sudden departure. You did give everyone a weeks notice that you were leaving which, to be fair, was better than nothing. Your grandparents and their failing health was a surprise for everyone, so it's not like you knew for years that this was to come.

"Actually, we can go now. I can wait to unpack everything once I finish seeing everyone again." The thought of seeing your friends makes you feel warm inside. You really have missed everyone dearly.

"WONDERFUL. EVERYONE HAS ALREADY GATHERED AT QUEEN TORIEL'S HOME FOR YOUR RETURN. WE MUST GO WITH HASTE!" With that, you are lifted and quickly placed in Papyrus' car before he took off with you giggling the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Toriel's home was a long but peaceful one. It had been a while since you and Papyrus had a time to just be with each other. Usually, anytime you spent with the sweet skeleton was supervised by his older brother. Not that it was an issue, you adored both skelebois but sometimes it's nice to just have some alone time.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED FRIEND. LET US CELEBRATE YOUR RETURN WITH ALL OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS!" The excited skeleton waited for you to unhook your seatbelt before picking you up once more before and rushing to the front door. He gently set you down and proceeded to rapidly knock on the door

"Hello Papyrus. Lovely to see you as always. Oh, (Y/N) we've all missed you dearly!" Toriel quickly scooped you up for a hug and brought Papyrus in for one as well. You know Toriel means well, but sometimes you got the feeling she didn't care to much for you. Regardless, you returned her hug and gave a small smile.

“Hi Tori, I've missed everyone as well. Pap was telling me that everyone was here waiting for me." Which was confirmed by the sound of Undyne yelling and then a crash. Toriel bleated angrily as she quickly rushed into the house with Papyrus hot on her tail. You let out a soft huff of laughter as she followed them inside.

Undyne was holding Frisk and Alphys over her head and was laughing maniacally. Frisk looked like they were enjoying themselves while Alphys looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Undyne, please put them down! And don't tell me you broke the lamp again?" Frisk was giggling softly while Undyne looked sheepishly at the former Queen of monsters.

 **"(Y/N), you're back!"** Frisk signed quickly before leaping from Undyne's shoulder and running over. A startled sound came from you as the teenager tackled you to the ground.

"Hey Frisky, I missed you too." You laugh softly and give them a gentle kiss on the head.

Unbeknownst to you, Toriel looks on in jealousy. She knows that the two of you were close before she even met the child, but it still hurts her Soul whenever she's both of you enjoying each other's company. Sans raises a bone brow as he notices how tense Toriel is watching everyone approach you. He's had his own suspicions about what had been bothering the former Queen the past few months and it looks like they might be confirmed.

"HEY PUNK! GET OVER HERE!" Is all you here before you're pulled into a headlock by the aggressive fish women. You simply accept you fate until Alphys forces her fiance to let you go. You give the shy reptile a grateful smile and a hug before moving over to the lazy skeleton.

"Knock, knock." Sans gives you a skeptical look but still responds in kind.

"who's there?" "Boo." He gives a soft chuckle.

"boo who?" "Don't cry, I told you I was coming back." You get a soft snicker for your troubles and for the smug grin you have on your face.

"that was terrible and here i thought my puns were awful." "So you admit that you say shitty puns?"

Sans somehow manages to make his eyesockets blink slowly before he shrugs. "i don't know what you're talkin' about pal." Your jaw drops as the stout skeleton walks away with a smug aura about him. _'What a dick'_ you think fondly of your friend.

You spend a lot of time telling everyone about your trip and asking what happened for the week and a half you were gone. Not much interesting happened, but Alphys and Undyne told you they were trying to figure out the theme of their wedding. Obviously, Alphys wanted to do a Mew Mew Kissy theme while Undyne wanted something more along the lines of Demon Slayer (she just wanted to be able to carry a katana around). It was when Frisk and Papyrus began yawning that everyone decided it was time to head home.

The power couple left first while you and the skelebros stayed a little later. It was then that Toriel decided to confront you. "(Y/N), I have a bit of a concern that I wanted to take to you about." Toriel was obviously nervous, if the way she was tugging the hem of her blouse was anything to go by. You gave her a soft smile to potentially ease her nerves.

"Of course, what's the problem?" "It is about Frisk."

That causes you to perk up a little. You also see two curious skeletons and a sneaky teenager trying to listen in. "What about Frisk? Did they do something? Did something happen to them?" Now you're a bit on edge. You adore the kid like they were your own little sibling. Aside from the fact that it is literally your job to protect them, you've grown to love the little bugger to pieces and you would be devastated if something happened to them.

"Oh no, they are perfectly fine. It is just... I know you are supposed to be protecting them. I just fear with how often you have to leave that maybe... Somebody else should take over for you." The goat woman has a sympathetic smile on her face, like she just told you that your pet died. Anger is quick to bubble up inside you, but you reign it in.

"I appreciate you concern Toriel, but I am more than capable making sure Frisk is safe. Just like everyone else is. And Frisk is more than capable of taking care of themselves anyway. They did pretty well in the Underground after they left you." You would normally feel bad about the way the Toriel flinches when you mention their adoptive child leaving but it needed to be said.

"y'know tori has a point." You turn to look at Sans so quick you almost give yourself whiplash. "What. Did. You. Say?" 

Sans feels a shiver going down his back, almost like he's being judge for his sins (heh, ironic ain't it). "'m just sayin,' you're not around that often. it's just somethin' to consider." He says this with a shrug, but he just knows he's probably sweating bullets.

The way you look at him, like he's betrayed you (because he has) causes him to look away. The aura around you darkens and Sans can't help but wince as he notices that he caused that to happen. The sound of your voice causes him to turn around again.

"I see. So that's how it is. Obviously I'm not good enough for anyone. Is it because I'm a human?" A glare is quickly thrown towards Sans as he shrinks into his hoodie, his eyelights the size of pin pricks. "Or is it because you want them all to yourself?" This time a glare is thrown Toriel's way as she looks guiltily to the ground.

You turn and throw open the front door and make to leave before you stop. 

"I am not the only one in Frisk's life, yet I am the only one being forced to take responsibility for them." And with that, you slam the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes: It goes in order of how it is posted  
> None
> 
> Let me know if you want me to explain what exactly the Reader can do ability wise. It's nothing too overpowered but enough to make her interesting. Also, I know some drama kicked off immediately, but this isn't the major plot of the story just enough to keep it moving.
> 
> HAPPY READING!! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, I wanted to be able to go into detail about how the reader reacts to the new skellies. Hopefully, next chapter is longer and more story based. This was mostly filler and lead up to the new skeletons being introduced.   
> Happy Reading! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

It has been about a month since you last saw Sans and Toriel. At first, you thought that you anger had gotten the better of you and you were going to rush back to apologize. But Papyrus and Frisk explained with sorrow in their eyes- or eye sockets for Pap- that there may have been some truth in what you said.

"DESPITE MY BROTHER CONSIDERING YOU A FRIEND, HE IS STILL A TAD WARY OF YOU." Papyrus had said while wringing his gloves. And that... stung if you were honest with yourself. He trusted you enough to tell you about the machine and the resets, but the second Toriel comes along with a complaint, he's there to back her up.

And Toriel- the former Queen of monsters- is not as innocent as everyone makes her out to be, at least from Frisk's stand point. **"Even though Toriel really likes you, she is jealous of how close we are and wanted to find a way to justify it."** Frisk signed with a huff. When you asked why they called Toriel by her name and not mom, they simply shrugged and said that they were just as upset as you. 

That's when the guilt settled again. You don't want your feelings to influence anyone else. But you also know how stubborn the mute teen can be, so you decide against trying to reason with them.

However, as you are mentally making a pros and cons list about your friends, you get a call from your tall skeletal friend. It startled Rocky, your black and white lop-eared rabbit while you were playing with him. You calmed the frightened bunny before answering the phone.

"Hello, bad bitch speaking." You answer with a smirk, knowing it will get a reaction out of Papyrus. 

"(Y/N)." He says softly, causing you to immediately go on alert. Papyrus never spoke like that.

"Paps, hun, what's wrong?" All playfulness has left your voice and you go into concerned mother mode. Even Rocky notices the tense air around you and he nudges you with his nose. You gently pet him and play with his ears while you wait for Papyrus to speak again.

"... Something Has Happened With The Machine." Ah, the infamous machine. It was something Sans had tried so hard to hide from you and his younger brother. But a quick reminder that Papyrus was curious enough to go explore himself and you did live through the resets like him. He told you what it was for and you immediately began to reprimand him with Papyrus in tow. But Sans was DETERMINED (see what I did there?) to bring his mentor/father back. So, with no amount of reluctance, you and Papyrus allowed Sans to do his thing with the promise that he'd be careful. Of course, that promise was too good to be true.

"BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL, SANS AND MYSELF ARE FINE. HOWEVER, THIS IS AN... ODD PREDICAMENT WE APPEAR TO BE IN. I Would Advise You Get Here Soon, Things Are Unbearably Tense." Sweet Papyrus, he always knows what to say to prevent you from taking someone's head off. 

"Alright babes, I'll be there soon." You hang up the phone so you can start getting ready, not knowing you've left the poor skeleton flushed with his Soul pounding. As you rush around to get ready, Rocky watches with his ears perked up. "*Voi fi acasă în curând, copil." A gentle kiss is placed on his nose as you pick him up and place him in his pen. 

_'I hope that asshole is ok.'_ Is the thought that is swirling through your mind as you approach the skeleton brother's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:   
> *I will be home soon baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This is a hefty chapter. We finally get to see the other skellies!! Also, I want to apologize if it seems like this chapter jumps around a lot. I wanted to get the thoughts out but it turned into a jumbled up mess. (ﾟωﾟ；)
> 
> Just let me know if you guys need a chapter clearing up what was going on in this chapter and I'll give more clarity. And once again, some elements from the Horrortale bros and the Swapfell bros come from popatochisp. So check out her stories "Dirty Laundry" and "Fur a Good Time, Call..." if you haven't already. I promise they are amazing and she is a lovely author ^^

The first thing you notice when you approach the skeleton brother’s house is how quiet it is. Usually when you’re over here, there’s always something happening, whether its kids running around or animal sounds.

However, it is deathly silent and it unnerves you quite a lot. When you are by the front door, however, you can practically taste the magic buildup and it’s powerful.

You’re starting to feel uneasy but you power through it for the sake of your friends. When you open the door, you expect to see something composed from nightmares, but all looks calm.

You’re cautious as you walk into the house, but quickly realize all the magically energy is coming from the kitchen. You peek around the corner and are surprised by what you see. There must be at least 4 other pairs of brothers standing alongside your Sans and Papyrus. Although two of the pairs looks eerily familiar.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE’RE STUCK HERE?!” A voice that sounds similar to your Papyrus exclaims, anger obvious in his voice. He looks like the edgy version of your sweet friend. His outfit was like Papyrus’ battle body, only the edgy skeleton’s color scheme consisted of red and black. Also, the three scars over his eye socket would be a dead giveaway that this wasn’t your precious skelly.

“the machine fried once you guys came through. it’ll take a while for it to get fixed.” Sans spoke like he was talking about the weather, but you could easily tell just how tense he really was about to situation.

You don’t know how long you stood there gaping like an idiot at the situation in front of you. Papyrus really didn’t lie when he said it was an odd one.

You must have made a sound of some sort because every head turned to look your way, causing you to jerk in surprise. You mentally did a headcount and realized that someone was missing.

“heya sweetheart, why dontcha join the party?” A voice not unlike Sans’ purred from behind you, causing to jump with a squeal.

Your eyes narrow as you take in the skeleton leering at you. He almost looks like your Sans: a black jacket with a fur lined hood, a red sweater, black shorts with a yellow stripe, black and red sneakers, and a golden tooth that seems to be well taken care of. The stout skeleton begins to sweat and his grin twitches the longer you stare at him.

“Sans…” You start and three others perk up at the name (which confirms the theory you had). “What the hell did you do this time?” All the skeletons in the room freeze as they feel the anger radiating of you in waves.

“look, i know it looks bad but i’ll figure somethin’ out.” You let out a soft sigh as the anger is sapped from you. Turning to look at your friend, you can’t help but shake your head. He’s turtled into his hoodie with his eyelights the size of pinpricks and his perpetual smile is now a grimace. It’s kind of hard not to feel bad for him, at least at the for moment.

You walk over to him and pull him into a tight hug. He instantly relaxes and hugs you back just as tight. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” You whisper into the side of his skull and are oblivious to how he shivers, his face exploding into a pretty blue blush.

“AHEM.” An impatient skeleton clears their throat(?), interrupting you from your personal moment. With an exaggerated sigh, you turn to face the other skeletons in the room. You notice that the edgy Sans is glowering at your Sans, but you choose to ignore it.

“Ok, first order of business: Names. I think it would be strange to call you all Sans and Papyrus, especially since this is our universe.” That gets you a strange look from Sans. “What, I’m pretty sure it’s obvious that these guys are you and Paps. Plus, I have my day job.” You send a wink the lazy skeletons way and he chuckles softly.

“so, names. either you pick ‘em or i do. choice is yours.” Sans says with a shrug. It seems that his confidence has been restored and he’s back to his take charge attitude. Everyone looks at each other in confusion.

Since no seems to be able to come up with any names for themselves, Sans picked for everyone else. The edgy Papyrus was named Edge (pfft), the edgy Sans was named Red, the hyperactive looking Sans was named Blue, the orange hoodie Papyrus was named Stretch, the Papyrus with a gold tooth was named Rus, the Sans in the Royal Guard outfit was named Black, the Papyrus with braces was named Crooks, and the Sans with the singular pulsating red eyelight was named Axe.

A frown formed on your face at the last two nicknames. You can tell by the looks on their faces that those names seemed very degrading. “How about we call them Sugar and Slate instead?” You looked at the two skeletons for confirmation.

“I Think That Is A Splendid Name Lovely Human.” It threw you off with just how familiar that phrase was.

“fine wit’ me sweets.” And that one as well. There’s a little itch in the back of your head whenever you look their way, almost as if there is something you forgot. “I’m sorry, but have we met before? You seem familiar, along with you two.” You gestured towards Rus and Black.

“STARS, IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. I THOUGHT MY BROTHER WAS GOING TO VIBRATE OUT OF HIS CLOTHES BEFORFE YOU ACKNOWLEDGED US.” It was Black that said it with a role of his eyes, but he smiled good-naturedly at you. You still weren’t entirely sure where you had met them until you heard the whispered _“angel”_ that came from Rus and it all came flooding back.

“Puppy?” The nickname earned you a soft violet blush and an eager nod. “Oh, my sweet pup. I’ve missed you so much.” You open your arms for a hug and are swept off your feet by a very eager skeleton. Everyone is looking on with varying emotions, but you’re too wrapped up (literally) in your hug.

“stars, i can’t believe it’s you. missed ya so much angel.” Rus is muttering as he nuzzles the side of your head. But it’s extremely hard to focus when his smoky voice is directly in your ear and sending shivers down your spine.

“don’ forget about us sweets.” Slate’s voice breaks you from whatever trance you were in and you look over to see him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Of course not ya big lug.” You pat Rus’ skull so he’ll put you down and with a soft whine in complaint, he does. “Get over here.” You’re scooped up by Slate and brought into a group hug by the brothers.

“uh, pal. mind givin’ us some insight.” You glance over at Sans and see his grin is now a heavy frown. _‘Serves him right for being an asshole to me.’_ Is the immediate thought that goes your head.

“Right, so after Frisk got everyone to the surface, they had to deal with a lot of the political stuff with Asgore. I insisted on going with Frisk, but they assured me they would be fine. So, I dropped it and decided to take some time to myself.” You paused so you could gauge everyone’s reaction. Shockingly enough, it seemed they were all hanging onto your every word. “Now, despite Frisk being under my care, I can hear when others call for help. And it just so happens that I was drawn to these guys.” You gesture to Rus, Black, Sugar, and Slate-who has been holding you this entire time- which only seems to add more fuel to the fire. “It was then I realized just how similar these guys were to y’all and it sorta clicked. ‘Specially when Rus and Black started talkin’ about the multiverse theory and shit.” You explained with a shrug.

“wait, how were you drawn to monsters from two different ‘verses?” It’s the first time Stretch has spoken; despite the fact the Blue had been pestering him about wanting to hug the human too. You look over at him with such an intense gaze that he feels the urge to squirm, but resists. He’d rather not look like he was guilty of something.

“I’m an angel. I was sent as a guardian to Frisk.” You say the teens name with such fondness that Sans hides his hands in the pocket of his jacket, so no one notices how tightly they’re clenched. Even though you know about all the times the teen chose to go on a genocide, you still forgave them. Yet Sans simply agreed with Toriel on a matter that had some truth to it, and you’ve avoided him for a month. It just wasn’t fair! Why couldn’t he gain your acceptance as easily as Frisk did. The lazy skeleton is brought out of his musings by boisterous laughter.

“dats a good one sweetheart. almost had us goin’ for a sec!” Red was the one laughing like a maniac. “’m guessin’ that’s a line ya tell all the new folks?” Stretch was snickering softly as well. “WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT AND A COMPLETE WASTE OF OUR TIME!” Edge obviously didn’t believe it either. “I AM SURE THE HUMAN HAS A GOOD REASON FOR TELLING US SUCH A STRANGE TALE.” Blue’s attempt at defending you was still a poorly veiled insult. You can feel a growl reverberating through Slate’s ribcage and you can taste the magical charge coming off of Black in waves. It’s with a sigh that you signal the large skeleton holding onto to you to set you back on the ground.

You shrug of your jacket, revealing a simple black tank top, the tattoos across your arms, and the tattoo of wings spread across your back. Red drools as he eyes your exposed caramel colored skin and tattoos. _‘da things i would do ta her.’_ A perverse smile forms at the thought rattling through his skull.

You don’t pay any mind to the ogling or the snickers you still hear as you stretch your arms and shoulders. You close your eyes, let out a deep breath, and in an almost casual fashion you leap into the air as bright, white wings surround you. All the skeletons watch in awe as your wings keep you hovering above them. The wings themselves are dual-layered and pure white with tinges of blue, purple, and golden in them.

“Obviously, you guys were right. It was a stupid little joke I was telling y’all. I mean, even though monsters exist when humans thought they didn’t, it’s so obvious that no other creatures preserved as myths could exist. It’s impossible right?” As you’re speaking, you are floating in circles above the heads of everyone. The ones that made fun of you are speechless and feeling quite guilty about their reactions to your revelation. Black, Slate, and Papyrus look smug while Sans, Rus, and Sugar look at you in amazement and wonder.

Sans had never actually seen your wings before and he’s a little upset about that now that he has. He always thought you were gorgeous before but now its tenfold after seeing you in your purest form. If he looks closely enough, he can make out the faint outline of a halo above your head.

You gently lower yourself back to the ground and your wings flutter around you as if they have a mind of their own (they probably do). “I’m sure you skeptics wouldn’t want to be around a liar, I’ll let these four stay with me while you sort out what needs to be done Sans. Paps, you are more than welcome to come over, but the skeptics- including your brother- aren’t welcome unless they have a damn good apology for me.” And with that, you wrap yourself and your wings around the favored pair of brothers and with a soft ‘whoosh,’ you all are gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize for just up and disappearing. This quarantine has not put me in the best head-space and it became increasingly difficult to write. I will try to write whenever I get a spark of inspiration, although I will not give you all half assed writing. That would be unacceptable of me! Secondly, thank you all so much for your continued support even while I was away! It means a lot to me to see all the love you guys have been giving this story and I hope you all continue to do so!!

As soon as you land back in your living room, you collapse to the ground with a huff, wings dispersing into an array of feathers, and tears immediately prick your eyes. The skeletons around you are thrown in a momentary panic before they realize you’re smiling.

“My skelebabes, I’ve missed you guys so much.” You open your arms for a hug and are lifted into a group hug by all the guys. You can’t believe that you’ve managed to forget some of the sweetest skeletons (aside from Papyrus of course). 

“I am so sorry I almost forgot you guys, I must seem like a terrible person.” You murmured into Black’s shoulder and he squeezes you a little tighter to himself. 

“YOU ARE NOT A TERRIBLE PERSON. YOU ARE WONDEROUS AND IT IS A MIRACLE THAT YOU HAVE PUT UP WITH THAT LAZY VERSION OF ME FOR SO LONG.” Black let out a huff of frustration at the situation that occurred not even moments ago. He let you go-along with the other skeletons-so you wouldn’t get burned by the heat of his magic. Everyone around you felt a surge of anger at what transpired. 

After finding out that they were all pulled into an alternate universe really threw them for a loop. Truthfully, they had no issues being pulled away from their worlds. Everything about their lives had been monotonous… Until they had met you. You had become a ray of sunshine in their lives and they were sad to see you go. But you had promised them that you all would meet again. And here you were, their lovely soulmate (although discovering that you are technically the classic version’s true soulmate hurts quite a bit).

And to make matters even better, they got to live with you! Although, they do wish it could have been under better circumstances and not because you wanted to spite the others, but they will take it.

“It’s alright guys, the important thing is that we’re together again.” You gave them all a reassuring smile, but it didn’t seem to help much.

“But For How Long?” Is Sugars response. When you look at him in confusion, he sighs and wrings the hem of his shirt.

“We Were Supposedly Brought Here By Some Machine. How Long Will It Be Before Your Sans Fixes It And Sends Us Back Home?” At this, everyone tenses aside from you. They hadn’t even thought about that outcome. Everyone had just been so excited to see you again that they didn’t account for the inevitable time when they would have to leave and that classic asshole could have you all to himself.

“Did ya wanna go home?” The skeletons are startled by the sound of your voice, so wrapped up in their own thoughts and dreading what the future may hold. They all glance at you and see that you’re staring back at them with a sorrowful look in your eyes. They all to each other and back to you.

“not really. meetin’ you was the best thing tha’ ever happened ta me. i don’ wanna lose ya sweets.” Slate mutters as he blushes his namesake. 

“heh, as ya saw, i can’t even do laundry on my own. i need ya’ around.” That gets a chuckle out of everyone but once the laugher dies down, Rus’ face turns serious. “but me an’ my bro missed you a helluva lot angel, so we ain’t goin’ anywhere no time soon.” He says it with such confidence that you’re inclined to believe him. You remember the time when he constantly fumbled over his words or was constantly a nervous wreck. You’re immensely proud of him for gaining his confidence. 

“Well, would either of you like to add anything, or did they sum up how you guys felt too?” You raise an eyebrow in the direction of Sugar and Black, who just give you a smile and shrug. “Alright then, I guess that’s…” Your words are cut off by the sound of rattling. Everyone looks around in confusion until you remember your precious bunny. The skeleton crew watches in alarm as you dash off down the hall and are poised to come after you, only you return just as quick as you left with a ball of fluff in your hands.

“I’m sorry baby, I almost forgot you, didn’t I? Guys this Rocky, my rabbit.” You face the rabbit towards your new roommates with a proud smile. Rus is the first to recover from the momentary panic and ambles towards you and your pet. Him and Rocky have a staring contest for a solid minute before the lanky skeleton brings his hand up. Rocky sniffs his phalange and you can see the skeleton getting nervous before the animal in your hand bumps his nose against the hand in front of him.

“It means he likes you.” You have a warm smile on your face as you watch Rus pet the rabbit with a look of awe on his face.

“he’s so soft.” Is murmured quietly as Rus gently scoops the bunny out of your hands, Rocky looking content as can be. It warms your heart to see these skeletons that had been dealt such terrible hands be able to smile and enjoy the little pleasures in life. Even though from a glance, you could see that Edge and Red came from a potentially similar timeline as Rus and Black, but the difference is the latter two have tried to redeem themselves for their past sins. You could easily tell that the other two were more than set in their ways. 

_‘Maybe they’re still underground, could be the reason why, but even the swapped versions are assholes and they’re supposed to be like this timeline's Sans and Pap.’_ The thoughts running rampant was starting to give you a headache, so you immediately stop that train of thought and focus on the skeletons in front of you.

“So, rooming arrangements. This place is big so everyone can have their own room. All the rooms are on the second floor and have furniture. Decorate them how ya want.” You could see how all the skeletons perked up at the idea of having their own rooms and free reign of decorating. 

“But I do have to set some ground rules before cutting y’all loose. First and probably the most important: Ask permission before going in my room. If it’s an emergency and I’m not answerin’, that’s fine, but otherwise you need to ask me. Second, I’m not gonna ask you guys for rent or shit like that, but maybe pitch in on cleaning every so often.”

“Are We Allowed To Cook?” You stop talking when Sugar asks you a question. You give him a soft smile and nod. “Course you can cook, only if you wanna. I’m not a dictator guys, my job is to make sure you’re comfortable and happy.” 

You’re picked up by Slate and nuzzled by the purring skele. It startles you but you ultimately have no objections. You look around at the others and they’re all smiling softly at you with a look you can’t quite place yet. 

“you always made us comfortable sweets, even when you didn’t try.” The sincerity of the confession makes your cheeks feel a tad bit warmer. Despite the aggression you felt towards Sans for causing this mayhem, you know deep in your heart that things will be alright as long as you have these four and your Papyrus with you. Speaking of the sweet bean, you hope that he's alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter! And I would like to thank Lunar_Demise for being a wonderful beta for me. I also want to thank all of you amazing people that continue reading this story for giving me the motivation to keep writing with all that's going on in the world. Keep being awesome and stay safe! <3

Papyrus is decidedly not fine.

Immediately after you left the house, the remaining skeles lost their minds. Well, losing their minds was a bit of an exaggeration. Blue was begging his brother to find you so they could apologize and befriend you. Edge was demanding his brother find you so he could keep you as a servant (as if you would ever let that happen). And Sans was one more screech away from locking everyone in the basement, all because he let it slip that you were his (and by the multiverse theory, their) soulmate. Although Papyrus has been less than pleased with his brother’s actions as of late, the last thing he wants is for him to be stressed anymore than he already is. After clearing his throat(?) and gaining the attention of all the skeletons in the room, he spoke.

“NEED I REMIND ALL OF YOU THAT THE WOMAN YOU ALL WANT IS CROSS WITH YOU.” The words were said with an air of annoyance and a hint of anger, charged with magic. Papyrus himself isn’t upset about the situation at hand. No, he is upset with the skeletons that were left behind, his brother included. At the very least, all of them had the decency to look scolded and somewhat afraid. Despite how he acts, Papyrus is not a force to be reckoned with when upset.

If only Sans would simply allow him to tell you the truth about the nature of your relationship with them, perhaps things would be less complicated. Papyrus could tell that you felt the soul resonance you shared with them. After all, it led you to find another pair of your soulmates due to who you are. You had once explained to him briefly that you are much more in tune with your soul than most because of what your job as a guardian entails (although he noticed the shadow that seemed to loom over you when you mentioned it). Though your senses are not as finely tuned as a monsters, you do have a better understanding of your soul than most humans. Papyrus is shaken from his musings when Red huffs in anger.

“so what? those copies get ‘ta have our soulmate’s attention and we’re jus’ stuck here?” Anger was radiating off the stout skeleton in waves, but Papyrus looked at him with indifference.

“NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU LAUGHED WHEN SAID SOULMATE EXPLAINED THAT SHE WAS NOT HUMAN?” The reminder seems to take the wind out of Red’s sail, but Papyrus isn’t finished yet.

“AND AS FOR YOU, DEAR BROTHER!” Papyrus snapped, scaring Sans a lot more than he would like to admit. “IF YOU INSIST ON PUSHING AWAY THE ONLY OTHER PERSON THAT CARES FOR YOU AS MUCH AS I DO, THAN SO BE IT.” With that, the tall skeleton stomps his way to his room, slamming the door behind himself. Sans looks on, stunned that his younger brother spoke to him like that. It isn’t the first time he’s done some stupid shit that ended with him in hot water with the normally elated skeleton. But even when Papyrus is especially angry with him, he’s never spoken like that before.

“IF YOU ARE DONE HAVING YOUR LITTLE PITY PARTY, MIGHT I ASK WHAT THE HELL WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO?” Edge asked, seemingly unaffected by what happened and is quick to once again ask questions. Sans blinks dumbly at the rude skele before registering that he needs to answer.

“um, since there’s a lot of ya, we need to look into a way for you guys to get some money. more people means more mouths to feed and all that jazz.” Sans’ mind was running a mile a minute to try and figure everything out.

 _‘if Y/N were here she would have a solution no problem,’_ whispered a traitorous part of his mind, which he vehemently ignored. Asking each of them about their interests seemed like it would go south very quickly, so that was out of the question.

“i’ll talk to tori and see if she can help out in some way.” Despite it being a pretty shit idea to come up with, Sans couldn’t help but send a look of contempt Stretch’s way when he snorted.

“an’ tell her what exactly? ‘i was working with super-secret equipment and unintentionally discovered the multiverse and pulled copies from them.’ like that would end well.” This guy was really starting to grate on the last bit of nerves Sans had left.

“i’ll tell her you’re mine and paps’ cousins. anything else?” When he was met with silence, the stout skeleton nodded and turned on his heels.

“WHAT ABOUT OUR SOULMATE?” Sans immediately tensed up at the question and turned towards Blue with his eye-sockets narrowed.

“what about her?” Blue was obviously nervous about the hostility coming from Sans, but he pushed on regardless of how he felt.

“WELL, NOW THAT WE KNOW SHE IS ALL OF OUR SOULMATES,” he gestured to the skeletons surrounding him, “HOW DO WE PICK WHO GETS TO HAVE HER AS THEIR MATE?” Sans gave the slightly shorter skeleton an incredulous look before throwing his head back and laughing. All the skeles looked on in confusion and slight worry before he calmed himself.

“stars, that had to have been the most idiotic thing i’ve ever heard.” Stretch glowered at him but he ignored it in favor of continuing. “i mean, in case ya haven’t realized, she wants nothing to do with any of us except my papyrus. this ain’t a fairy tale kid, either she wants ya or she don’t. but none of us can make that decision for her.” Sans gave a careless shrug, but the thought sat heavily on his soul. Of course, he wanted your love and attention more than anything else. But his former feelings for Toriel and current anger towards most humans would not allow that. He knows you won’t wait around forever for him, especially since you have Papyrus and the others now. But he damn sure isn’t going to give you up without a fight.

“this discussion is over. i’ll be back later.” And with that, he shortcuts his way to the king and queen’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... Oops? Well this chapter is certainly something else. You get to learn a nice chunk of info about our lovely angel and get a bit of confrontation. How ever will the dumb skeleton get himself out of this mess?

It has been a little over two weeks since the day Papyrus so lovingly calls “the shit show.” He hasn’t had the chance to see you in person, but that didn’t stop either of you from texting, talking on the phone and even video chatting. So, it isn’t too much of a surprise when he gets a call from you while he’s scrolling through the Undernet on his phone. A smile is already on his face before he even answers the phone.

“Hello My Dear.” Papyrus intentionally keeps his voice down in concern that perhaps Stretch or Red are compelled to eavesdrop on his conversation. Although it does become increasingly difficult to keep his voice down after he hears your voice. 

“Hey babes, was just calling cuz I missed you.” The affection in your voice warms Papyrus from the inside out. He doesn’t know how he managed to go so long without meeting you, but he never wants to trade you for the world.

“It Has Only Been A Couple Of Weeks, And We Have Talked Just About Everyday.” He doesn’t bother hiding the amusement he feels towards your admission.

“You know damn well that that’s too long.” This, this is what Sans is missing. Your attention, care, and love that you so willingly give to those you care deeply about. However, now is not the time to think about his brother and forces himself to focus on the topic at hand.

“Is This A Subtle Way Of You Asking Me On A Date?” Because Papyrus is an incorrigible little shit when it comes to you, he can’t stop himself from teasing.

“I didn’t think I was being very subtle,” you muse with laughter in your voice, “But yes Paps, I am asking you on a date.” Stars, the thought that you are willing to do such things with him still sends his soul into a frenzy. Even though it is far from the first time the two of you have gone on dates together (without Sans’ knowledge of course), it doesn’t make the times any less special.

“I WOULD BE DELIGHTED, OF COURSE.” The change in volume confuses you, but you tell the lovable skeleton that you’ll be there soon. When he asks what he should wear, you simply tell him you’re going to the usual spot, so casual is the way to go. The usual place being a quaint cafe you discovered that serves humans, monsters, and other supernaturals without any discrimination. It had been such a wonderful change of pace for Papyrus that it often became the center of most of the dates you had. After exchanging goodbyes, Papyrus allows his phone to charge as he goes about getting himself ready for his date.

* * *

It takes you no time to get ready and it isn’t long before you’re standing outside of the skeleton brother’s house. You had texted Papyrus to let him know you were outside, not wanting to risk running into any of the other skeletons if they were still home. Your thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and you’re face to chest with the wonderful skeleton you consider your best friend. 

“HELLO DEAR FRIEND, I AM ALMOST READY. COME IN AND HAVE A SIT WHILE I FINISH UP.” Despite making room for you to walk past, Papyrus still scoops you up into a hug as you enter, startling a laugh out of you.

“Missed you too Paps.” You murmur against the side of his skull, giving it a gentle kiss while you’re there. He sets you down with a bright orange face, but he doesn’t look any less pleased by your actions, so you count that as a win. The embarrassed skeleton rushes upstairs to finish getting ready and you plop on the couch, scrolling through your phone as you wait. The sound of feet clacking is enough to have you turning to see who’s approaching. It turns out to be Red and he looks surprised at the sight of you. 

“um, wasn’t expectin’ to see ya here.” It’s mumbled into the fluff of his hood as he tries to make himself look smaller. You give a small hum of acknowledgement as you look him over. He looks a bit worse for wear: bags under his eye sockets, clothing wrinkled and somewhat stained, even his voice suggests he’s exhausted. Wonder if working on the machine has got him this stressed? Papyrus did mention that Sans, Red and Stretch had been working on the machine in hopes to get it up and running again, but having no such luck.

“Just waiting for Paps.” You don’t give him anymore than that and he doesn’t pry for any answers. Just nods his head, gives a quick  _ “have fun” _ , and waddles into the kitchen. The sight of him waddling away reminds you of a penguin and you can’t stop the smirk that comes across your face at the thought. Despite the negative feelings you have towards most of the skeletons staying in this house, the opportunity to tease the stout is overriding those feelings. It’s with that thought in mind that you get off the couch and turn towards the kitchen, only to see Stretch standing at the base of the stairs and eyeing you in surprise. The two of you have an impromptu staring contest when you feel the familiar sensation of someone checking your stats. Despite the fact the only time a monster can check someone’s stats is in an encounter, you know you aren’t dealing with any monster, but a judge. And the judge does not need to be in an encounter to see stats, only to invoke their Karmic Retribution.

* * *

Stretch’s day had been pretty good so far: After two weeks of this universe’s Sans working with the king and queen, he had been able to find jobs for all the skeletons… Well, most of them. Blue works at a bakery not too far into town (even though he can’t cook for shit, he bakes surprisingly well), Edge is working security for some fancy hotel (he proclaimed that his standards would accept nothing less), and Red worked in the lab alongside Sans and Alphys. Stretch, well, he was given the opportunity as well but he didn’t want to risk getting something temporary that he would enjoy and subsequently end up leaving due to the machine being fixed. So he chose the stay at home option, maybe freelance every so often. Blue had looked disappointed, but there wasn’t much he could say that would change his mind. It didn’t matter how long it took, Stretch was positive they were getting back to their own universe, soulmate or not. Although nothing prepared him to be in such a predicament.

He had heard Papyrus getting himself ready and had been a bit curious as to where he was going, considering he had time off from his job on the weekends. It was when he heard his voice downstairs and the sound of a door closing that his curiosity had been further piqued. And hearing Red speak as well was a bit of a shock, considering he had been in a mood for the past week. So with stealth he wasn’t sure he possessed, Stretch made his way downstairs and saw, much to his surprise, you standing at the base of the steps. It looks as though you were heading towards the kitchen but paused when you saw the lanky skeleton standing there. You were looking at him with a neutral expression and despite the voice in his head telling him not to, he checked you. He damn near choked when he saw your stats.

**“Y/N”**

**True Name:** ?????

**LV** 1

**HP** 99/99

**AT** 1,000+

**DF** 1,000+

**EXP** 0

**THINKS THAT YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT**

_ ‘wh-what the hell is this!? what the hell does it mean by true name? and how can she be lv 1 with max hit points and no exp!?’  _ Stretch’s thoughts are so focused on the nature of your stats that he pays no mind to the warning given before his back hits the wall. Looking towards you in shock, he notices that you are still in the same spot and you look pissed. 

“Ya know, you ain’t the only one with fancy tricks. Although, my don’t just make your soul feel heavy, it immobilizes you entirely.” Your voice is completely monotonous, but he can see the anger swirling in your now golden eyes.

“I would say I’m surprised, but I’m not. Sans did the same thing when we first met and ghosted me, as well as kept Papyrus away. As if I was gonna hurt one of the best friends that I made.” Stretch can only watch in fear as you slowly make your way closer. He can see Red peek out of the kitchen in confusion, but you seem to pay him no mind, your attention solely on the skeleton in front of you. 

“Bet ya didn’t think I would notice huh? You’re probably used to bein’ discreet about checking humans, considering it’s your job as the judge and all. But you must’ve forgot,” you’re directly in front of him now, hovering a few feet off the ground to match his height, “I ain’t human.” Your voice drops to a low growl as you let him go and he falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Stretch glances up to see you looking down your nose at him with a sneer on your face. 

“Keep this shit up and I guarantee you’ll feel more than your sins crawling down your back.” You straighten up and fix your face at the same time that Papyrus comes bounding down the steps. He looks on confused at the fearful expression on Stretch’s face and the sweating skeleton with his head poking out of the kitchen. He looks to you for an explanation, but you simply shrug it off and wrap your arm around Papyrus’. With one last glance to the skeleton on the floor, the two of you are gone. Both skeletons breathe a little bit easier now, however, both for entirely different reasons.

“dat was kinda hot.” Are the first words to break the silence. Stretch looks at Red in disbelief but all he does is shrug in return. He isn’t going to let this asshole judge him for his tastes.

“‘sides, sounded like you deserved it anyways,” Stretch goes to interrupt, but Red raises his hand and continues his thought, “you checked her stats. it’s considered an invasion of privacy, especially if da person yer checkin’ don’t know. but it’s even worse when dey do.” Red looks at him with a hint of disgust, but Stretch simply scoffs.

“so you’re tellin’ me that you’ve never checked someone outside of an encounter?” When Red shakes his head no, Stretch continues, “bullshit. all of us with the sans’ mentality feel the need to protect our brothers. what would you do if someone tried to kill edge?” Stretch knew he was laying it on thick, but he truly felt the need to get his point across. It didn’t seem to work as Red gave him an unimpressed look.

“does he look like someone would fuck wit’ ‘im? trust me, the guy’s fine without me. besides, ain’t you da lil bro? shouldn’t it be da other way ‘round?” Red queried, raising an eyeridge in confusion. Although, at the blank stare he received, he figured he should elaborate.

“i mean, ya treat da kid like he’s the younger one when i’m pretty sure he raised ya. and yet ya treat him like a baby bones, worse part it, he just goes along wit it.” Stretch scowls at the short skeleton in front of him. 

“well i’m sorry that your bro doesn’t need to be babied, but Blue is too trusting and people like to take advantage of that.” Stretch obviously felt justified about his mindset.

“you mean humans?” The look on the taller skeleton’s face says it all, but Red isn’t done yet. “in case ya haven’t realized, our soulmate ain’t human either dipshit.” Stretch looks shocked by the hostility in Red’s voice, but he’s not going down without a fight.

“you didn’t see ‘em. her stats were off the charts, it doesn’t make sense. her lv was 1 and she had no exp, but her hp was maxed out. a-and her atk and def was over 1,000. it even said something about a “true name.” that shit doesn’t make sense.” By this point, Stretch has gotten up and begins pacing around the living room, willing Red to understand his fear.

“an’?” Stretch whirls around to look at the stout skeleton in anger and hurt, but all he gets is a shrug in return. “case ya forgot, monsters and humans ain’t the only creatures roaming da streets. who knows what the barrier breaking could’ve done to ‘em. y/n is well within her right to withhold info from a bunch of strangers. if sans is cool wit pap being ‘round her, then i got no problems wit her either.” The lanky skeleton looks as if Red has grown a second skull, but his face quickly shifts into one of anger.

“well i sure as hell don’t trust her. and i’m not letting my bro be around her either.” To bring an end to the conversation, Stretch shortcuts to his room and collapses on the ground, sweating bullets and shaking at the thought of that demon attacking his brother. Red simply looks to where the other skeleton had been sitting before he shrugs and makes his way out of the house, determined to set things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would just like to point out that a lot of stories I have read always depict checking stats outside of an encounter as a normalcy, which in some cases it is! Especially if either party has explicit consent to do so. But I like to think that when it is done without permission, it's essentially being a peeping tom and nobody likes one of those. Also, as you can see, I like giving the more "villainous" skeletons more redemption than the others. Let's not forgot, the tale and swap verses did have better timelines, but that doesn't make them perfect, especially Sans and Stretch.


End file.
